


Primary Color

by hsk_97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsk_97/pseuds/hsk_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're a mutant in a culture that insists on killing any imperfections its dangerous to be proud of your blood color. And even if almost all your race is gone the feeling that you cant just come out and say it. So when you get injured in strife practice you're whole life will change. and a certain blind girl isn't gonna leave you alone till you man up and come out of your room<br/>((Takes place before the Battle with the Black King. Was written for a school project so i couldnt have Karkat curse like he usually would. Please enjoy))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primary Color

Watching over 11 teenage trolls seems like enough trouble. Especially when you're a teenager yourself. But with your home planet gone and a whole new universe to create someone has to stepup and take the bull by the horns. And that someone was Karkat Vantas.

It wouldn't be long till the massive battle would come and probably hand half their heads back to them on silver platters but if they could do any thing to prevent that then they where.

And that included long hours of battle practice and strategizing.

The small group had gathered as their "fearless" leader stood up in front of them. Very few looking particularly interested in what he actually was saying. He was only half way through his entire speech when he actually noticed.

"Hello! In case you all are done staring off into the depths of space I would actually like you all to pay attention to what I'm saying so you all don't get ripped to shreds when we go and fight the final boss here!" called out the shorter troll hoping that it would get their attention. It didn't. Slamming his palm against his face violently making a loud SLAP seemed to do the trick apparently.

"Oh relax Karkat" called the shrill voice of Vriska, as she felt the need to draw out the last syllable of "relax".

"I'm pretty sure that youre stressing over nothing! I highly doubt the Black King stands a chance against us! I mean you all have me on your team don't you!" continued the blue blooded troll a smirk spreading across her face.

Karkat wasn't as amused, his face left in a violent scowl.

"Since you all missed out on my fantastic motivational speech of the century I guess we might as well get some practice in… partner up and have at it" announced Karkat picking up his multi-colored sickles as he watched his squad pair up with their usual's. His was unfortunately his "good" friend Gamzee. He saw the tall lanky troll toss around his clubs as if he was juggling them. As he started to walk by him a sudden presence got in his way.

"Well there Karkles! It looks like I get to spar with you today" called out the troll that appeared before him. He had to look up at her slightly but the toothy smile that was on her face showed nothing but mischief and mayhem. A light teal blush also on her face.

"Terezi?! Since when do you wanna strife with me?" asked Karkat looking at her sightless red eyes.

"Oh come on! I'll be fun! Or are you to scared gonna have to admit that you stand no chance against a blind girl!" Terezi let out a blood-curdling laugh at her self.

"Ugh fine! If you insist on preaching from your pedestal let's go!" he called the shorter troll leading her to an open area.

"I'll be sure to go easy on you Karkat!" the female troll called out to him. Karkat ignored the other grey faces turning to see how this scenario would go down.

"Don't you dare" he retorted twirling his weapon in his hand as Terezi reveled the hidden blade in her cane and pointed it at him.

"Ready when you are nubby!" she teased.

Then they where at it. Sickle against blade and the sound of curses and weapons slicing through the air. The two trolls sliced at each other hoping to make the other run out of breath and say uncle. Terezi was swift and smart with where she made her attacks. But Karkat's defense seemed to be on high and his blows at her hit with great power. He even managed to hit Terezi a few times, tealblood seeping from the small scratches on her arms.

"Not bad Karkat! Though you look out of breath." she cackled as the two took a breather and began to circle each other, making evaluations of what the other will do. Each wanting their next move to be the finishing blow.

"Yeah well don't think I'm ready to throw in the towel just yet Pyrope. " he said twirling the sickle in his palm, he concentrated on her movement. Slick smooth and sly. Always up to something. Plotting and working to break you down with her knowledge of you. The smile on her face said she knew her next move. Not wanting her to gain the upper hand, Karkat took that as a sign to lunge forward and strike her. Unfortunately she knew Karkat's brashness would lead him to do this so Terezi stepped aside and swung at him, aiming for his core. She smiled when she heard Karkat curse violently as he tumbled onto the ground.

"Ha! So what now Karkat! And I was going easy on you!" she laughed. Silence.

"Karkat?" she asked worried. That's when it hit her. The smell of blood. But not just any blood. She was the blood smell expert. She could tell the difference between Gamzee's disgusting eggplant smell and Eridan's plum blood. This was a rare smell. A smell that shouldn't even exist among troll society.

Cherry. Bright cherry red.

The next thing Terezi heard was the violent footsteps and whispers from her fellow trolls. The smell of honey came up from behind her telling her Sollux had come to investigate

"TZ! What in Alternia's name did you just do!"?

"I don't know Mister Apple Berry! Wanna fill in the blind girl?" she snapped, a twinge of concern in her voice. Sollux narrowed his bi colored eyes and sighed.

"You must have gotten him pretty bad. Sucks to be him" Sollux lisped before leaving her side. Terezi quicky returned the blade into her cane, the cherry smell slightly concealed from her keen nose, and the prying eyes of other trolls.

Karkat hasn't been seen for 2 days before Terezi took it upon herself to see if she can drag him out. She was advised not to even try.

"He's not gonna come out Ter" said Eridan just as she said she was going to talk to him.

"And what makes you say that Fish Stick?" asked the troll. The sea dweller just sighed

"Trust me. I know Kar better then any of these other idiots. Once he's locked him self away like this he isn't gonna come out for a long while and when he's good and ready" Eridan explained twirling one of the rings on his fingers. Feferi had over heard and in response she yanked hard on her friend ear fin

"Oh hush mister fussy gills," she said in her usual chipper voice. She turned to Terezi with a smile

"I'm sure if any on can talk sense into Karcrab its gonna be Terezi!" she chirped. With a small salute to the royal troll Terezi went on her way.

She walked down the long hall of doors until she reached the door with a grey Cancer symbol and a poster of Troll Will Smith.

"Karkat…" was all Terezi could get out o her mouth

"Go away Terezi!" yelled Karkat. His voice cracked when he spoke, clueing in Terezi that he was crying.

"Karkat it's been 2 days already. I cut you pretty bad. Get your nubby horned ass out here"

"Not till it stops bleeding"

"Its not gonna stop bleeding unless we get Kanaya to stitch it up!" she called out.

"Then oh well then! To bad so sad! Ill sit here and bleed to death!"

"Everyone's worried come on if this is about me cutting you then I'm really sorry"

"I'm not mad at you!" he replied

"Then at who?"

"None of your business"

"Are you mad at yourself?"

"And what if I am"

"That's stupid. You getting hurt was my fault. I could've aimed a bit lower"

"I could care less about how bad this cut is Terezi"

"Is this about your blood?" silence was the response.

"Karkat. Let me in" she said to break the quiet. She stood there and just before she gave up and tried to turn around to get Kanaya and see if she could borrow her chainsaw to break open the door Terezi heard the door nob unlock. In the door way stood a shirtless Karkat, a red stained bandage around his middle. Also apparent a bunch of pale grey scars running up and down his arms. The smell of cherry nearly threw Terezi against the wall.

"Come on." Was all Terezi would say, not wanting to linger on any of his injuries. He stood there.

"Karkat"

"No just wait a second." His voice shacked. The bags under his eyes darker then ever and cheeks tear stained. She sighed e fore continuing

"I…I don't wanna go out there." He whispered. Looking down at the floor. Terezi placed a hand on his shoulder. It was surprisingly warm considering. The side effects of red blood she guessed.

"Karkat. Do you honestly thing that anyone is gonna care about the color?"

"Yeah I do Terezi! Everyone out there was raised thinking that my color is a sign of weakness and injury. I should've been killed long ago. You know this! I'm nothing but a freak!" he started yelling his eyes filling up with tears again.

"Well my main priority right now is making sure you don't bleed to death. Now lets go!" she said grabbing his wrist pulling him behind her. Karkat started struggling.

"Terezi! Terezi please! Let go! No no no!" he called out yanking hard before finally having been released of her grip.

"Karkat Vantas! I swear on my ancestor if you don't get out there right now I'll personally inform them myself!" she yelled. Terezi rarely got mad. Especially at Karkat. This was her concerned. She didn't want their faithful leader hurt before the real battle. And most of all, she didn't want one of her best friends feeling like he was worthless. He just stood there looking at here, both of the in the middle of the hallway.

"You listen to me right now. You might have mutant blood and all but you are defiantly one of the best trolls I know. And I can't imagine any one else leading us through the rumpus factory of a game. And I intend on making sure your get that gash on your side healed so you can at least make it to see the new universe we gotta make!" she said trying to look at where she thinks Karkat's eyes are. She heard Karkat sigh deeply.

"Okay. Okay you win Terezi" he said quietly. Smiling softly she grabbed his hand again. Leading him to where the rest of their friends where. When Karkat stepped into view all eyes where on him. First of delight and happiness after seeing him for the first time in 2 days. Then when their eyes looked at the bleeding red gash at his side there eyes where that of confusion. Karkat looked down avoiding any and all eye contacted from them. His main focus was Terezi's hand around his wrist.

"Kanaya! It seems to me Karkat needs some help! Think you can manage?" smiled Terezi, not noticing the others stares. The green blooded troll stayed silent before realizing how quiet Karkat was. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course I can. If you just sit him down over there while I go get my supplies Ill fix him up quickly." requested Kanaya. Terezi nodded and lead Karkat to the nearby table as Kanaya left them.

"Well I could see why he was always so quiet about his blood" whispered Vriska to the boy next to her

"Uh, I really don't think that's, a uhh, wise thing to say, at this moment." Stammered the brown-blooded boy in the wheel chair.

"What? I'm just saying what we are all thinking Tavros." Said Vriska trying to defend her actions. Terezi's teeth where bared, scowling at the troll. She was about to go make here eat those words but this time it was Karkat who grabbed her wrist. He shook his head, signaling it wasn't worth it. Terezi sighed and leaned back against the table just as Kanaya returned

"I took the liberty to go and get this" said Kanaya handing Karkat a shirt, folded so his grey symbol showed. He focused on this shirt as Kanaya slowly unwrapped the soiled bandage from his waist.

"Now this may sting a bit," warned the graceful troll taking a wet towel in her hand.

"Wait, wha-FU—"cursed out the injured troll as he felt the towel dab at his wound.

"Don't say she didn't warn you!" laughed Sollux from a distance

"Thanks Captain Painfully Obvious!' growled Karkat through bared teeth. He grabbed on to the first thing he could. Terezi's shoulder. Every time he felt the needle enter his skin he would dig his sharp nails into her. She barely reacted staring out at the trolls; all watching this like it was a show. Acting like his guard dog.

"Okay Karkat. I think you'll be fine," said Kanaya in her natural nurturing tone of voice. Karkat looked at the new scar that had mad its way on his body. He looked back to Kanaya

"Thank you" he whispered to her, his voice scratchy. She smiled and nodded, moving away to return her things to their rightful place. Almost as soon as she left a lankier troll took her place.

"Nice battle scar there KK. Considering a blind girl gave it to you" said Sollux smiling. Karkat jumped off the table and pulled on his shirt, to cover the countless scars. Pushing Sollux out of his way he walked away.

"Well Karkat don't you think you should change the color of your symbol? I think red suits such a loser as your self," laughed Vriska as he walked past her. Karkats head shot up as he reached for the sickle he kept at his side, ready to pounce. Bet Terezi was faster, almost instantly giving the cerulean troll a black eye.

"Id watch yourself Vriska! Say anything again and I wont hesitate to pommel you into oblivion" growled Terezi. Karkat stared at Terezi in shock. She suddenly turned and flashed him a large smile. Nodding slightly he continued forward. He suddenly stopped in front of Eridan. His friend leaning against the wall.

"Well?"

"What?" asked a confused Eridan

"Nothing to say?"

"Nope"

"Really?" asked Karkat cocking an eyebrow

"Like, usually if it was any other worthless low blood yeah. Id be slurring out every racist term known to man!" Eridan stopped noticing Sollux and Terezi glaring at him.

"But like I said before. You're my closest friend. We agreed that if I needed to talk and Fef was unavailable I could go to you right? What good will it do me cursing my emotional crutch out?" whispered Eridan smiling at his friend. Karkat stared with a blank face. The sea dweller put a hand on his shoulder before walking past the short troll, cape flowing behind him.

"Feel better Karkles" giggled Terezi wrapping her arm around his shoulder. A light blush appeared on his face.

"Well one last thing Karkat," said Terezi. Karkat turned up to look at here just in time for her to lick his check causing him to shriek a bit in disgust.

"That the hell was that for Pyrope!" he yelled wiping the slobber off his face.

"I keep telling you Karkat!" Terezi cackled her smile wide across her face her blind eyes twinkling.

"Red is my favorite color"


End file.
